Senshi Mythology
by aureo
Summary: Una guerra esta apunto de comenzar... una batalla cruel como nunca antes... poderosas enemigas bajaran de cielo... Podrán las guerreras de Selene sobrevivir a las Guerreras de celestiales.
1. Preludio

**Los personajes los tome del manga/anime que más me gusta creado por Naoko, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.**

Las estrellas brillaban de un modo extraño esa noche. Incluso la luna, llena en todo su esplendor, parecía más opaca y pálida de lo usual. Para ella, que conocía a la perfección los secretos del firmamento, y los designios que éste trazaba con sus estrellas, era más que evidente que algo sucedía. Entrecerró sus ojos de rubí, escrutando atentamente el amplio horizonte nocturno. Hacía más de una semana que se encontraba allí, la cumbre más cercana al cielo. Aquella sensación la invadió desde el momento en que puso un pie en ese lugar. Lo había presentido claramente, un vacío helado naciendo desde la boca de su estómago, corriendo por sus venas como si fuera un hielo cruel y cortante, todo mientras observaba en vela el infinito fulgor de las estrellas y las nebulosas. Era casi como si le susurraran al oído…

"Cuidado…"

Se llevó una mano al rostro, acomodándose los lacios cabellos verde oscuro que caían sobre su frente. Podía sentirlo, algo grande, algo oscuro; una sombra moviéndose silenciosa a través de las tinieblas, asechando; pero… ¿qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que el destino intentaba decirle a través de los dibujos en las constelaciones? La respuesta le llegó de un modo tan repentino como el temor que la invadió. Pero lo vio…lo vio tan claramente como el tinte carmesí que poco a poco comenzó a cubrir la luna, trepando por ella, empapándola en sangre…

Retrocedió un paso, abriendo enormemente los ojos. El aire atravesó alocado sus pulmones cuando giró la vista de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Todo había desaparecido…el tinte sangriento que había cubierto la luna, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca jamás hubiera sucedido. Pero lo había visto…lo había visto y ahora sabía.

Finalmente sabía.

—Guerra…—susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando su plateado cetro granate con la otra—La Guerra hecha carne, sangre y huesos en este mundo…

**Capitulo 1: Preludio**

Han pasado 4 años desde que la batalla con Galaxia termino, las chicas ahora con 20 años de edad han tratado de seguir con su vida normal.

Lunes por la mañana reloj marcaba las 6:15 am, mientras una rubia con el cabello revuelto, seguía dormida soñando con su príncipe terrestre envuelta en su edredón de conejitos.

-Serena ya levántate es tarde, tu desayuno se va enfriar-Decía dulcemente una castaña desde la cocina.

-Sí, Serena si no te levantas yo me comeré tu desayuno!-gritaba la rubia del amor, mientras se acomodaba su típico liston rojo en el cabello.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de serena de abrió de golpe , asustando a las 2 chicas.

-Minaaaaaaaaa, tu no pierdes oportunidad!-mientras la aludida se limitaba a enseñarle la lengua en una mueca graciosa.

- Ya niñas–decía Lita en tono maternal-Prepare lo suficiente para la tres.

-Gracias Lita, tu comida es la mejor, así, si me gusta levantarme temprano.

-Claro por qué eres glotona Serena-comento Minako.

CUIDAD DE TOKIO

5 chicas se encontraban conversando en la fuente de sodas de siempre, sobre cómo habían pasado su día.

Saben chicas entro un nuevo chico en mi salón,al parecer viene de América, no recuerdo de que país ni su nombre, pero es un chico muy atento y amable, además de que es muy guapo-comentaba una interesada Minako.

-Hay Mina tu no cambias-Dijo Lita con una gotita en la frente.

-Claro Lita, como tú ya tienes a Andrew.

-Lita, debo decirte algo-dijo seriamente Serena.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Lita intrigada.

-Lita nunca dejare de decir que es una suerte que tú seas también en cierta forma la dueña de este lugar- dijo la rubia de coletas refiriéndose a la fuente de sodas de Andrew, mientras se llevaba a la boca una enorme cuchada de nieve.

-Serena tiene razón, los postres gratis siempre son una suerte-comentaba Mina, imitando a Serena con la cuchara de nieve, pareciendo olvidarse de lo que anteriormente hablaban.

-Mina , Serena , hay cosas más importantes que comer nieve, además las buenas lecturas también son gratis solo que ustedes no saben aprovecharlas, deberían poner más empeño en sus estudios.

-Hay, Amy tu no cambias, solo piensas en eso, deberías conseguirte un novio-dijo la diosa del amor con una sonrisa picara, a lo que la aludida solo se sonrojo y se hundió en el libro que tenía enfrente.

-Oye Rei que te pasa estas muy seria- pregunto la de Júpiter.

-Si rey hoy ni siquiera me has molestado- dijo con cara triste Serena.

-Ha perdón chicas no es nada,es solo que, tengo una tarea muy importante, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos luego- y salió apurada del lugar.

-Dijimos algo malo-pregunto Serena.

-No ,creo que lo que pasa es que tal vez ella si se interesa por sus estudios.

-Amy tu siempre-dijo mina con cara de aburrimiento.

-Crees que deberíamos seguirla- pregunto serena preocupada.

-No, creo que es mejor dejarla sola un momento.

La chica morena caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo, no sabía por qué de repente había actuado de esa manera, solo había sentido el impulso de salir, no soportaría que le hicieran preguntas, en verdad quería decírselos pero, simplemente no quería ni recordarlo, pero era imposible estaba muy presente un presentimiento de que algo esta apunto de suceder algo muy malo.

-Que es lo que pasa , que es este sentimiento, acaso es un nuevo enemigo.

Se encontraba sumida en esos pensamientos, cuando sus ojos notaron un delgado fulgor en el firmamento. De repente, moviéndose entre el resto de las estrellas, una delgada línea rojiza atravesó el cielo a toda velocidad.

"Una estrella fugaz…" fue lo primero que pensó, descartando de inmediato aquella alternativa. Se movía demasiado de prisa para ser una, y además su brillo no parecía querer extinguirse… sino todo lo contrario. La línea escarlata había descendido literalmente del cielo, transformándose en un lejano punto rojo que cayó hacia la tierra como si fuera un copo de nieve ensangrentado. Incrédula, Rei observó como aquel lejano punto de sangre descendía en un punto cercano, justo donde un antigua edificación abandonada se encontraba. Se tenso, apretando inconscientemente los puños al ver como un resplandor rojizo iluminaba durante un segundo la lejana silueta de los edificios; un silencioso y fugaz estallido de fuego en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Pero qué…demonios fue eso?—murmuró.

No había terminado aún de formular la pregunta cuando su mirada se clavó en aquella dirección. Con una mano tomo la pequeña pluma que estaba su bolso, la que la identificaba como una de las guerreras leales a la Luna.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello, acababa de descender en el bosque. No tenía idea de que era. Pero iba a averiguarlo.

La antigua edificación era una enorme estructura de forma circular, con numerosos niveles de gradas ascendentes construidas en torno a la arena central. Al igual que varias otras secciones de ese lugar, aquella hacía tiempo que había sido abandonada. Unas nuevas estructuras se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia. Pero allí, todo se encontraba cubierto por el polvo de los años, y la piedra de las construcciones, otrora regia y blanca, se había vuelto de un gris apagado, cubierta por múltiples grietas y rajaduras.

Con la pluma entre sus manos, Rei descendió dando rápidos saltos desde la parte superior del edificio, bajando de grada en grada. Muchos metros más abajo podía ver la arena de combate; un espacio abierto de forma ovalada donde la luz de la luna, la única iluminación en la noche, caía de lleno como un velo plateado. Estaba segura de que la extraña luz roja había descendido allí, así lo había visto, pero en esos instantes no era capaz de sentir la presencia de nadie en los alrededores. Sin embargo…creyó ver algo en la arena.

O alguien.

Rei descendió a toda velocidad por las gradas, cayendo ágilmente de pie sobre la antigua área de combate. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido, observando hacia adelante sin parpadear.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Una mujer se encontraba de pie frente a ella, inmóvil e inexpresiva, contemplándola en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era alta, de complexión atlética y delgada. El cabello azul celeste estaba acomodado detrás de su cabeza en un peinado alto, enmarcando un rostro pálido y severo. Los ojos de la extraña eran de un azul muy claro, fríos como el hielo, y la observaban con una expresión tan vacía que resultaba amenazadora. Pero no era eso lo que inquietó a Rei. Era la extraña vestimenta de la mujer lo que captó su atención desde un principio. Se trataba de un fuku de Senshi tan ajustado al cuerpo que parecía formar parte de la propia anatomía de la extraña.

Era un fuku en dos partes de un azul celeste, con algunos detalles en la falda y cuello en color blanco. Tenia los listones de un azul transparente y un extraño broche dorado con una gema azul en el pecho. Unos brazaletes alargados de un tono dorado envolvían sus antebrazos. En su cabello lucia una extraña tiara de color dorado con bordes finos.

Rei la observó de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, sintiéndose inexplicablemente intimidada. No podía percibir la presencia de esa mujer en lo absoluto, por más que lo intentara. Era como si se encontrara de pie ante un fantasma; un fantasma que la observaba fijamente con unos ojos que parecían dos pozos de hielo, fríos, inexpresivos, muertos. ¿Quién demonios era? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, la extraña no parecía estar muy dispuesta a revelarla. Permaneció sin emitir un sonido, limitándose a sostenerle la mirada con aquellos terribles ojos azules. Rei sonrió, intentando hacer a un lado la extraña sensación de alarma latiendo en su interior. Era una guerrera de la Luna, las protectores de la paz y la justicia en el mundo, debía comportarse como tal.

—No sé quién rayos seas, amiga—le espetó con voz confiada—Pero yo soy una guerrera que lucha por el bien y siento energía negativa en ti, así que márchate ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias.

La mujer de celeste no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Continuó observándola con aquella terrible inexpresividad grabada en el rostro. Había algo extraño en élla…algo amenazador y escalofriante. La misma sensación de alerta volvió a apoderarse de Rei durante un segundo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie la intimidara. Fuera quien fuera, esa mujer sin duda era peligrosa, y él era ella era la unica que se encontraba allí en esos momentos. No podía permitirle avanzar.

—Muy bien, si no quieres marcharte… ¡Entonces te obligaré!

La pluma roja con el símbolo de marte reaccionó en respuesta a sus palabras. Brillo en un estallido de luz roja, la cual envolvió los brazos de Rei, sus piernas, su pecho, su cabeza… Cuando el resplandor se disipó, la joven guerrera ya se encontraba armada y lista para el combate. El Fuku de Marte era de un rojo intenso, con listones en morado y rojo con un par de tacones del mismo tono.

La senshi de marte alzó ambos brazos, una resplandeciente aura roja la envolvió, mientras lo hacía, la poderosa energía naciendo como una explosión desde el interior de su universo.

— ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando una flecha rojiza hacia adelante.

En ese momento la saeta llameante corto el aire a una increíble velocidad, contra la silenciosa mujer, la cual no hizo ni el más leve ademán de moverse ante lo inevitable. ¡La tenía!

Sailor Mars abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva. El mundo se oscureció de repente ante ella, reduciéndose a un monstruoso dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen, una agonía insoportable justo en la boca del estómago. Sus ojos desorbitados se movieron en todas direcciones, como si intentaran encontrar la luz que había desparecido de repente. Pero no…el mundo no se había oscurecido… Aún veía…y lo que veía era a su enemiga, a tan solo un palmo de su rostro. La mujer se encontraba de pie ante élla, a menos de un paso de distancia, a pesar de que hacía solo un segundo había estado en el extremo opuesto de la arena, a merced de su ataque. Su rostro severo se encontraba prácticamente encima del suyo, aún observándola desde el hielo azul de sus ojos. Y su puño…su puño derecho…el puño envuelto en el brazalete de oro se encontraba hundido en su estómago en un golpe fatal, poderoso, inmisericorde.

—No…no puede ser…—murmuró Mars, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Aquella mujer se había desplazado hasta su posición en menos de un parpadeo, como si se hubiera materializado de repente en el aire… Había atravesado la tormenta de cometas que élla había arrojado con todo su poder, para luego golpearla en el estómago con una fuerza bestial. Nunca nadie, jamás, ni siquiera en sus peores batallas, la había golpeado con tanza fuerza antes. A una velocidad imposible, con un simple puñetazo, aquella maldita la había puesto de rodillas en el suelo, dejándola completamente a su merced. Era imposible…

Mars cayó ruidosamente de espaldas, levantando el polvo de la arena de combate. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, confusa, pero aún así todavía podía ver a su verdugo de pie ante élla, observándola desde toda su altura.

— ¿Qué…qué demonios eres?—preguntó con voz débil, saboreando el resabio metálico de la sangre en su boca.

La mujer la miró fijamente durante un instante. Y entonces habló; por primera vez desde que hiciera aparición, habló.

—No eres digna de escuchar siquiera mi nombre, guerrera—dijo con voz dura y fría, desprovista de toda emoción—Muere con honor.

Sin agregar nada más, la mujer de cabellera negra alzó lentamente el dedo índice hacia élla, apuntándole directo al rostro. Mars la contempló en silencio, apretando los dientes con impotencia. Era como si pesara una tonelada. No podía moverse…aquella mujer iba a matarla y no podía mover un dedo. Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiéndose tan débil que se odió por ello. Si…se odió. La rabia la consumió por dentro como un torrente de fuego ardiente. ¡Debía levantarse o sería su fin!

Pero entonces algo ocurrió…

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú—exclamó de repente una voz profunda y decidida.

El lento ascenso del índice de la extraña se detuvo. Los vacuos ojos azules, antes fríos y cortantes como el acero, la observaron durante un muy breve instante. La mujer bajó el dedo con el que le apuntaba, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Alguien más había hecho aparición, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se trataba de una mujer de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años de edad, alta y esbelta como una lanza, con un rostro de expresión seria y de rasgos sumamente atractivos. Poseía una espesa cabellera de un violeta oscuro, y de grandes ojos de un rosa claro.

—Quien eres tu?—murmuró Mars desde el suelo, volviendo a atragantarse con una tos sangrienta.

—Yo me encargo a partir de ahora, guerrera de marte.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de planeta Ceres!

Tras estas palabras,la joven descendió de un salto desde el borde de las gradas, cayendo de pie ante la misteriosa mujer, la cual la siguió con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Al erguirse por completo, la vestimenta de la guerrera lucio por completo. Era un espléndido fuku ceñido al cuerpo, dé color morado claro y listones en tonos amarillo palido, un par de botas altas del mismo tono de morado completaban el atuendo. Dé pie ante élla, la mujer la contempló en silencio con una mirada helada y ausente. Había dado la espalda a Mars, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que la joven pudiera intentar. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada con determinación a la extraña enemiga.

—Espero que estés lista—murmuró.

Y entonces desapareció. Ambas desaparecieron. Mars observó confusa como una sombra violeta y otra celeste se interceptaban en el aire una y otra vez a una velocidad descomunal. A pesar de todo su duro entrenamiento, del refinamiento extremo de sus sentidos y su percepción, la joven apenas fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría. Tanto Sailor Ceres como la misteriosa mujer se movían con una rapidez sobrehumana, escapando no solo al ojo sin entrenar, sino al suyo propio. A duras penas logró vislumbrar algunos movimientos de uno de los combates más increíble que jamás presenciaría.

Ceres avanzaba sobre la extraña lanzando velocísimos puñetazos impregnados de energía, haciendo uso de una habilidad que Mars nunca había visto antes. Sin embargo, la mujer bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes interponiendo sus manos y sus antebrazos a la misma increíble velocidad. Inclinándose rápidamente hacia un lado, Ceres logró eludir un veloz contraataque de su oponente, torciendo la cadera para arrojar una poderosa patada giratoria directo hacia el abdomen. No obstante, la mujer interpuso su antebrazo derecho en menos de un latido de corazón, en un movimiento que Mars apenas fue capaz de vislumbrar. El brazalete dorado bloqueó la mortal patada deteniéndola en seco, como si la pierna de la guerrera hubiera impactado contra un grueso muro de acero. Sin perder un segundo, la misteriosa guerrera contraatacó embistiendo con toda su fuerza, aprovechando la reducida distancia cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no pudo sorprender a Ceres. Anticipando el contraataque, la guerrera dio un pequeño brinco hacia un costado, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su rival para impulsarse y saltar hacia un lado, poniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos. Ceres dio un perfecto giro en el aire, aterrizando sobre la arena del coliseo en una peculiar pose ofensiva, con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante y el derecho echado hacia atrás, con la mano empuñada a la altura de la cadera.

Sin desarmar su postura, la Senshi de Ceres separó ambas piernas, encendiendo su aura en una explosión violeta que la envolvió como un manto.

— ¡Meteroro de Ceres!—exclamó, arrojando un puñetazo que literalmente abrió el suelo ante élla.

Múltiples esferas de energía violeta, impregnadas de descargas eléctricas, salieron disparadas del puño de Ceres con un estruendo ensordecedor, avanzando como una avalancha sobre su rival. La potencia de aquel ataque fue tal que Mars no pudo evitar salir despedida hacia atrás por la poderosa onda expansiva, rodando varios metros por el suelo hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared que unía el suelo con las gradas inferiores. La poderosa explosión de luz con la que culminó la ofensiva de su aliada lo obligó a alzar ambos brazos, protegiéndose los ojos del cegador resplandor.

—Lo…lo logró…—murmuró para sí misma, tosiendo atragantada por el polvo y el humo que la explosión había levantado.

Tenía que ser así. Nada ni nadie podía salir ileso después de un ataque como aquel…era ilógico. Por eso sus ojos se negaron a creer lo que vieron cuando el humo se disipó finalmente.

La mujer se encontraba de pie en el centro de un gran cráter circular, con el brazo derecho cruzado delante del cuerpo a modo de defensa. Un tenue rastro de energía celeste rodeaba el brazalete dorado que le cubría el brazo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—No… Es imposible…—balbuceó Mars, observando a aquella mujer con los ojos desorbitados.

¡Había detenido el poderoso cometa de Ceres interponiendo solo su brazo derecho! Pero no…no se trataba simplemente de eso... Para absorber la potencia de semejante ataque tenía que haber concentrado una descomunal cantidad de energía en aquella extraña pieza de oro. El rastro celeste alrededor de su brazo así lo demostraba…pero para detener el cometa de Ceres la energía reunida si o si debía igualar o superar la utilizada por su aliada en el ataque. ¡Esa mujer peleaba al mismo nivel que una Senshi!

A diferencia de Mars, Ceres no parecía para nada sorprendida. Observó a su oponente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si hubiera esperado desde un principio un resultado como aquel. Delante de élla, en medio del cráter, la mujer bajó lentamente el brazo, atravesándolo con sus inexpresivos ojos de hielo. Cuando apartó un mechón de su celeste cabello hacia un lado, agachándose para golpear el suelo con su puño derecho, Mars jamás pensó que alguien pudiera moverse tan de prisa.

¡Terremoto sagrado!—exclamó la enigmática mujer, enterrando su brazo en la tierra con un brutal puñetazo.

La arena tembló con violencia, todo el lugar tembló cuando el suelo alrededor de Ceres se resquebrajó, saltando en grandes pedazos de roca y tierra. Infinitos rayos de energía celeste brotaron desde las profundidades del suelo, abrasando todo lo que se encontraba por encima como si fueran pilares de fuego ardiente.

— ¡Sailor Ceres!—grito Mars, horrorizada, observando de rodillas en el piso como la red de rayos de plata, brotados desde la mismísima tierra, engullía a su nueva aliada.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Jamás había presenciado antes un ataque como ese. ¡Todo el edificio parecía estar a punto de estallar! Ni siquiera un dios podría ser capaz de responder ante algo semejante. Sin embargo, Mars notó con incredulidad como una luz violeta avanzaba a través de la tormenta que brotaba desde las entrañas de la tierra. Ceres corría; corría a una velocidad descomunal a través del ataque de su enemiga, eludiendo los múltiples rayos plateados que emergían desde el suelo. Saltando hacia los lados, girando al ras del piso, sin dejar de avanzar en ningún momento, la guerrera se abalanzó arrojando un puñetazo sobre su rival, la cual continuaba inclinada, con el brazo hundido hasta el codo en la arena del. Mars creyó que en aquella desventajosa posición la mujer no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, pero aún así volvió a reaccionar como si fuera un relámpago, incorporándose justo a tiempo para contraatacar. Una onda expansiva levantó el polvo del suelo en un radio de varios metros cuando los puños de ambas guerreras impactaron.

Durante un segundo, las dos contrincantes permanecieron casi cara a cara, con el brazo extendido hacia adelante y los puños enfrentados en un forcejeo sordo. Mars apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que ocurría cuando una repentina explosión de energía separó a ambas rivales, arrojándolas con violencia en direcciones contrarias. Tanto Ceres como la mujer retrocedieron varios metros arrastrando los pies por el suelo devastado, con los brazos alzados para protegerse el rostro. Cuando ambas pudieron alzar nuevamente la vista, un enorme y humeante cráter las separaba, abierto en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes habían medido fuerzas.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ceres observó a su rival durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. la mujer le sostuvo la mirada con descarada indiferencia. Mars las observó a ambas apenas sintiéndose capaz de contener el aliento.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien combatir de ese modo. Ceres había desplegado un poder sencillamente descomunal ante sus ojos… y precisamente por eso se sentía tan confusa y horrorizada al ver como aquella misteriosa mujer combatía a su mismo nivel. ¿Quién diablos era en realidad? ¿Quién se ocultaba detrás de aquel semblante frío y amenazador? Continuó observándolas, con la boca abierta de asombro, hasta que, de repente, una clara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su aliada. Los ojos rosas de Ceres se clavaron en los azules de su oponente cuando habló.

—Debo confesar que es la primera vez que alguien me presiona tanto en un combate. Eres buena—dijo en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de observarla con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios—No sé quien seas, pero tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu energía…no son normales. Mi nombre es Eunice, Sailor Senshi de Ceres. Peleas a mi mismo nivel, así que dime…—Ceres ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, escrutándola de arriba a abajo—… ¿yo si soy digna de escuchar tu nombre?

La mujer no respondió inmediatamente. Permaneció de pie al borde del gran cráter que el choque de poder había abierto, sin mover un solo músculo. Y entonces sonrió, atravesándola con una mirada que fue como un puñal de hielo.

—Eres muy hábil, guerrera de la Luna, demasiado como para irte al infierno sin saber quién te ha enviado a sus profundidades—la enigmática sonrisa se veía extraña en el rostro de piedra de la mujer, la cual extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados con un movimiento repentino, encendiendo el aura celeste de su poder a un nivel aún superior al que había mostrado hasta entonces— ¡Así que prepárate, valiente Senshi de Ceres!—bramó— ¡Porque yo,Sailor Demeter, una de las doce Senshis Celestiales, pondré fin ahora mismo a tu existencia!

Todo el lugar pareció temblar nuevamente cuando la mujer que se había presentado como Sailor Demeter elevó aún más su poder, envolviendo su cuerpo en una relampagueante estela de energía Celeste. Delante de élla, Ceres afirmó sus pies sobre el suelo, observándola con una expresión mortalmente seria…

—Arrogantes palabras, Sailor Demeter, o como sea que te llames—exclamó de repente una jovial y alegre voz.

Ceres y Mars movieron la cabeza hacia un costado, claramente sorprendidas.

—Sí, demasiado arrogantes para alguien que se encuentra en tamaña desventaja—agregó una segunda voz, tan despreocupada y alegre como la primera.

Sailor Demeter redujo considerablemente la acumulación de su poderosa energía, mirando hacia el gran muro de las gradas inferiores, el cual separaba las tribunas de la arena de combate. Dos jóvenes en resplandecientes fuku de senshi las observaban desde el borde superior del muro; una parada en perfecto equilibrio con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y la otra sentada en la más despreocupada de las poses, con el codo apoyado en una rodilla y el rostro descansando sobre la palma de la mano. Ambas sonreían de un modo tan descarado que resultaba casi ofensivo. la que estaba de pie sobre el muro, aparentemente la más joven de las dos, no debía tener más de veinte años de edad; y era menuda y delgada, aunque con el cuerpo claramente marcado por el ejercicio. Poseía una lacia cabellera negra que le caía larga hasta por debajo de la cintura y estaba amarrado con listón azul, enmarcando un rostro de piel ligeramente bronceada. Los ojos, algo pequeños, eran de un intenso azul celeste, astutos y brillantes. El fuku que vestía, resplandeciente, era de un tenue verde muy claro casi azuloso con los listones en café y verde oscuro, obstentando un broche dorado con el símbolo de la tierra en el pecho.

La que se encontraba sentada sobre el borde del muro parecía un poco mayor que su compañera, aunque aún así no aparentaba más de veinte o veintiún años. Era una joven alta y esbelta, de largos cabellos rojizos sujetos en un par de coletas bajas. El rostro moreno y anguloso era de rasgos muy atractivos, con dos grandes ojos de un amarillo intenso que la observaban todo con expresión burlona. Su vestimenta era muy similar a la de Ceres, se trataba de un fuku ceñido al cuerpo, de un amarillo intenso con listones en rojos y amarillo con un broche dorado con forma de sol, y un par de botas amarillas adornaban sus pies.

—Parece que necesitas una mano, eh Ceres—declaró la muchacha de cabellos rojos en tono burlón—Te estás poniendo anciana.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Ceres sonrió a la joven de largos cabellos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo suficiente como para darte una buena paliza, Sailor Sun.

Allana, la incorregible senshi del Sol, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Como tú digas. Pero ni te creas que vamos a permanecer al margen de esto—observó sonriente a la mujer, la cual las escrutaba con una expresión tan dura como el acero—Esta tipa parece fuerte. Vamos Earth, de seguro será divertido.

La joven llamada Maya, la portadora del poder de la Tierra, asintió con una media sonrisa, descendiendo de un veloz salto desde las gradas. En menos de un parpadeo, ambas guerreras ya se encontraban de pie junto a su compañera Ceres, de frente a la guerrera que se hacía llamar Sailor Deméter.

—Sin duda eres una tipa muy fuerte si aguantaste cara a cara contra Ceres—reflexionó Earth, acercándose hacia élla mientras hacía tronar sus dedos—Pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a tres senshis a la vez... De todos modos no debes preocuparte, yo sola te enfrentaré en combate singular, tenemos honor, ¿sabes?

—Hey, yo iba a pelear contra élla—protestó Sun, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No esta vez—replicó Earth, colocándose en guardia ante Demeter en una perfecta pose de artes marciales—Veamos que sabes hacer, Senshi Celestial, si en verdad ostentas semejante título…

Demeter no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estudió atentamente a la sonriente Earth, desviando luego la vista hacia la altanera Sun y hacia Ceres, a la cual volvía a contemplar todo con expresión seria y desconfiada. Por último clavó sus ojos en Mars, la olvidada guerrera de Marte que observaba la sorprendente escena a un costado de la arena, aún de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. La joven pudo sentir la helada mirada de Sailor Demeter sobre élla durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el brutal golpe con el que la había derribado. Pero también recordó otra cosa… Aún seguía con vida. Mars no pudo reflexionar sobre ello. De improviso, con la misma increíble velocidad que había demostrado al pelear contra Ceres, la mujer dio un inmenso salto hacia arriba. Mars observó atónita como Sailor Demeter las observaba desde una altura de más de diez metros, suspendido en el mismísimo aire con una gran aura plateada rodeando todo su cuerpo.

—Volveremos a vernos, guerreras de la Luna—dijo con una voz tan vacua como su expresión—Hasta entonces disfruten del tiempo que les queda…

Y entonces desapareció. Del mismo modo en que había llegado, Sailor Demeter abandonó la arena elevándose en el cielo como si fuera una brillante estrella. Una estrella maldita. Sailor Sun observó con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza como el resplandor plateado se alejaba hasta convertirse en un lejano punto en el horizonte.

—Bah, la muy cobarde se ha escapado—se quejó.

—Cobarde no—la corrigió Earth, encogiéndose de hombros—Simplemente ha hecho lo más inteligente que podía hacer. No todos los días te enfrentas a tres de nosotras a la vez. ¿No lo crees Ceres?—la pelinegra giró la cabeza hacia su compañera— ¿Ceres?

La guerrera no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, donde la misteriosa guerrera había desaparecido.

—Senshi Celestial…—reflexionó en voz alta—Eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Mars la oyó con toda claridad, y quiso preguntar a que se refería con semejantes palabras. Sin embargo, aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar. El dolor causado por el monstruoso golpe que había recibido, el cansancio y la tensión extrema que había experimentado durante el terrible combate que acababa de presenciar…todo la inundó de un modo tan inclemente como repentino. Con la vista borrosa, Mars pudo notar como Ceres se acercaba hacia élla observándola fijamente.

"Senshis Celestiales" pensó.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

_**Bueno, mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos si han llegado hasta aquí. Esta es una idea que vengo desarrollando hace tiempo y que creo que puede derivar en una buena historia. Tengo muchos capítulos más en mente, así que, dependiendo que tal me vaya, los iré subiendo en la brevedad. Por eso, si te ha agradado este primer episodio y te gustaría que la historia continúe, por favor no dudes en dejar un comentario! =) Eso en verdad ayuda a la hora de encarar nuevos capítulos**_

_**Un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Perspectivas

**Capitulo 2: Perspectivas**

…Reí abrió repentinamente los ojos, dando un violento respingo hacia adelante. Enseguida el agudo dolor en su estómago la obligó a volver a recostarse sobre el duro suelo alfombrado. Confusa, observó de un extremo a otro de la enorme habitación en la que se hallaba. Aún podía sentir el sudor corriéndola helado por el cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo diablos llegué aquí?—murmuró sin entender.

La habitación era un inmenso pasillo de mármol, lo suficientemente ancho como para que todo un contingente de soldados cruzara hombro con hombro sin estorbarse. El suelo se encontraba recubierto por una finísima alfombra plateada y toda una serie de columnas blancas se extendía a izquierda y derecha, uniendo el suelo con el techo. El pasillo conducía directo a una gran plataforma rectangular, la cual se elevaba casi un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo, unida al mismo por una serie de pequeños escalones. Un soberbio trono de plata se levantaba en el centro de la plataforma, de espaldas al inmenso telón blanco con el dorado cuarto creciente, símbolo de la luna, en el que la habitación concluía, como si fuera un gran muro de terciopelo. Reí se encontraba de espaldas en el piso, justo al pie del ó a intentar incorporarse, esta vez con sumo cuidado.

—Que es esta habitación?…—susurró, observando detenidamente a su alrededor— ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

— Es el templo de la diosa de la Luna ,y yo no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú. Aún te encuentras muy débil.

Reí volteó sorprendida, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Un majestuoso hombre la observaba de pie a sus espaldas, con una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo del trono. La joven lo miró con cierto asombro. Aquel joven, conservaba el vientre plano y los hombros anchos de un veinteañero. Se trataba de un hombre alto de largos cabellos blancos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, resaltando el verde claro de sus ojos. Vestía ropas blancas, con el cuello de hilo dorado y múltiples costuras de color plata aquí y allá.

—¿Artemis?…

Artemis, uno de los guardianes y consejeros de la luna, la escrutó atentamente durante un segundo.

—Relájate, Reí. Sufriste un gran daño durante el combate y aún no te recuperas del todo.

La joven senshi se llevó una mano hacia el abdomen, sintiendo un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago. Entonces, de repente, las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza. Pudo ver la poderosa mujer delante sus ojos, y el puño inmisericorde enterrándose en su estómago.

¡Sailor Demeter!, ¡Serena!—exclamó—No hay tiempo para descansar… ¡Serena esta en peligro.. todo el mundo lo esta! Yo…

—Te dije que te relajaras—la interrumpió el hombre—Sería un insulto a toda la dedicación que nuestra princesa puso al sanar tus heridas si no lo hicieras.

— ¿Serena se encuentra aquí?—murmuró Reí— ¿Acaso ella…?

—Así es—confirmó Artemis—El daño que recibiste fue más serio de lo que te imaginas. De no haber sido por la sagrada energía y por las oraciones de nuestra princesa habrías muerto. Por eso es que te encuentras aquí.

Reí volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, hacia el gran telón blanco que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo. Una cálida sensación la inundó al meditar lo que acababa de oír de labios del consejero. Ella la había salvado con su sagrada energía… Respiró profundamente, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—Por supuesto que no desprecio lo que la Serena ha hecho por mí… Pero tienes que escuchar lo que ha ocurrido… Un mujer se presentó en el bosque, su fuerza…

—Ya he hablado con Eunice sobre lo ocurrido—la interrumpió Artemis—Estoy muy al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Ahora hazme caso y concéntrate en recuperarte.

—Pero…

—Cuando esta cuestión haya sido deliberada con Eunice y las demás chicas, entonces sabremos que es lo que debemos hacer—Artemis sonrió en un modo casi paternal—Hasta entonces descansa.

Reí bajó la vista hacia el suelo, resignada. El tono del consejero no dejaba lugar alguno a discusión.

Artemis se dio vuelta, mirando hacia el telón que se extendía tras su trono de plata. La tela blanca se apartó lentamente, revelando a una hermosa muchacha ataviada con un vestido de color blanco. La chica ingresó tímidamente a la habitación, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

—Princesa Serena, usted no debería estar aquí, —prosiguió Artemis —No debe olvidar que su cuerpo apenas comienza a acostumbrarse al sagrado poder del que es contenedor. No debe esforzarse.

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Se trataba de una joven delgada, de baja estatura, y de piel tan pálida como la leche. Poseía una larga cabellera de un rubio intenso, sujeto en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul claro. Su expresión, su forma de caminar, la calidez en su mirada…cada rasgo y gesto en ella emanaba una belleza abrumadora, a pesar de que apenas debía llegar a los veinte años.

—Lo sé muy bien, Artemis, pero no puedes culparme—respondió en tono amable, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos azules—Reí y yo somos amigas, todas lo somos…

* * *

—Solo rumores—comentó Lita, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—Todas ellas ha estado especulando sobre ello, pero nadie puede asegurar nada…

—Sin embargo todas vimos las luces y las explosiones en las afueras de la ciudad—replicó Mina, sin disimular un bostezo en su voz— ¿No es así, Amy?—agregó alegremente, observando a la muchacha peliazul a su lado con una sonrisa.

Amy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

—Y aún no sabemos nada de Reí ni de Serena, solo nos dijeron que esperáramos…—murmuró Lita.

Los otras dos jóvenes la observaron en silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un leve tinte rojizo, anticipando la pronta llegada del crepúsculo sobre aquel sagrado templo. Las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en uno de los grandes jardines, observando sin demasiado interés el paisaje.

—Yo escuché decir que Reí se encontraba en las afueras cuando todo ocurrió—aventuró Mina—Quizás se encuentre herida…o peor…

— ¡No!—la interrumpió Lita apretando con fuerza sus puños. Era una muchacha joven y alta, de no más de veinte años, con la piel clara y los ojos de un esmeralda intenso. Su cabello, levemente ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, sujeto en una cola de caballo, era de un castaño claro—De ningún modo, Reí no podría caer tan fácilmente…—continuó— ¡Ella es una de las guerreras mas poderosas que existe!

—Que sea más fuerte que tú no quiere decir que no haya guerreros más hábiles que ella—comentó en tono burlón Mina. Parecía tener la misma edad que Lita, pero ahí terminaba toda similitud. Minako era delgada y menuda, de piel blanca y grandes ojos de un azul celeste. Su cabello, lacio y sujeto con un moño rojo, con grandes mechones cayéndole en el rostro, era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, diferente al rubio dorado de la princesa Serena.

— ¡Y Reí no está muerta!, chicas por favor cálmense—concilió Amy, sonriendo en forma nerviosa—La chica, una joven delgada, aunque con una muy bella una joven de cabellos cortos de un azul celeste. Por su delicada figura no parecía tener más de Veinte años…

A su lado, Lita la miró durante un segundo, para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto pensativo.

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, es extraño que aún no sepamos nada—reflexionó la castaña, ignorando las reprimendas de su compañera—No creo que podamos confiar en los rumores que recorren por aquí. Dicen que dos dioses se enfrentaron a muerte anoche. Tonterías. Creo que si es algo de verdad importante…en estos momentos Artemis debe estar discutiéndolo con Haruka y las demás.

—Pues no te alejas demasiado…—murmuró de repente una débil voz— Artemis dijo algo sobre eso…

Las tres muchachas giraron la cabeza hacia un costado, topándose cara a cara con una joven de desordenada cabellera negra.

— ¡Reí!

La senshi del fuego avanzó hacia sus amigas a paso lento, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?—exclamó Lita.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—quiso saber Amy.

—La verdad es que he estado mejor antes—suspiró Reí, sentándose junto a sus amigas.

—Cuéntanos que ha sucedido. Extraños rumores circulan por todo este extraño lugar…solo sabemos lo que poco que hemos escuchado de platicas de Eunice y las otras senshis con Haruka. Artemis y Luna se adentraron en el templo junto con Serena y Darien y nadie nos ha dicho nada...

Reí ensombreció su expresión, clavando sus ojos amatista en el suelo. Cuando terminó de relatar a sus compañeras lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, éstas se quedaron observándola en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Esa mujer…peleó con un gran nivel de poder?—murmuró Amy, sin poder ocultar del todo el temor en su voz.

Reí asintió en silencio.

—Vaya…eso es algo increíble—reflexionó Mina. A diferencia de su compañera, no parecía asustada, sino sinceramente sorprendida— ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

—No lo sé… Apenas si logré escuchar su nombre... Sailor Demeter.

Amy clavó sus ojos azules en Reí durante un instante, desviando luego la mirada hacia un lado con gesto pensativo.

—Hay algunas cosas que podemos inferir de tu relato—declaró en tono reflexivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Amy la miró.

—Para empezar, sabemos que la tal Sailor Demeter es lo suficientemente poderosa como para enfrentarse a una senshi cara a cara. Pero solo a una. La llegada de Earth y de Sun la obligó a retirarse del campo de batalla.

—Suena lógico—coincidió Lita

Amy continuó—Por otro lado, su nombre es algo a tener en cuenta. Demeter es una de las antiguas diosas griegas de la mitología.

Mina y Lita se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te refieres a la diosa de la cosecha, ¿verdad?—preguntó Reí.

Amy asintió.

—Con esto no quiero decir que haya alguna relación entre la diosa del mito y la mujer que atacó a Reí—Amy ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, paseando la mirada por sus tres camaradas—Pero hay algo más importante…y alarmante.

— ¿Qué?—Esta mujer se presentó como Sailor Demeter, una de las doce Senshi Celestiales ¿verdad?.

—Sí, así es—confirmó Reí.

Amy se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada al cielo.

—Jamás había oído hablar antes de ese tipo de guerreras o lo que sea, pero…eso quiere decir que hay otras once guerreras tan o incluso más fuertes que ella…—la joven alzó la mirada nuevamente—Sea quien sea…nos enfrentamos a un enemigo poderoso.

Reí, Mina y Lita guardaron silencio, observando a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba…—murmuró Reí.

—Pero no deja de ser cierto—comentó una voz franca y amable.

Tanto Reí como sus compañeras giraron la cabeza hacia un lado.—Hola, chicas ¿Cómo están?

Un joven gallardo y esbelto las saludó, de pie al lado de unos arboles. Era un muchacho de rostro afable y atractivo, de ojos celestes y corta cabellera negra. Vestía una armadura de un espléndido negro con algunos detalles en azul marino, la cual cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Una espada descansaba en su mano derecha, y una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios lo acompañaba.

Reí los observó a ambos, sonriendo amistosamente.

—Serena, Darien …me alegra verlos.

La recién llegada se acercó hacia ellas, seguida de cerca por el joven llamado Darien.

-Amigas estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, todo esto ha sido muy repentino-Corrió a abrazar a sus amigas.

-Serena lo importante es que tu estas bien- Susurro Amy.

—Eunice y Artemis me contaron lo que ocurrió anoche, Reí—comentó Serena, observando a la joven con atención—De no haber sido por ti la mujer habría llegado hasta la ciudad, pero no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera.

Reí negó con la cabeza.

—No pude hacer nada contra ella… Es a Eunice y a las otras senshis a quien debes agradecer.

Serena le sonrió amigablemente.

—Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, ni Eunice, ni las demás se habrían enterado nunca de lo que ocurría. No debes reprocharte; aquel enemigo suponía un desafío incluso para la más fuerte de las senshis.

— ¿Hablaste con Artemis?—preguntó de repente Amy.

—Si, Amy, hablamos con Artemis. Tu deducción es correcta. Eso mismo es lo que Artemis, Eunice y yo pensamos en un primer momento. Y sin duda es algo grave…Amy desvió la mirada, preocupada, ante la respuesta de Darien.

—Nos temíamos que se tratara de algo grave…—murmuró Lita—A pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos cuando nos percatamos, pudimos sentir el gran poder y ver los efectos de la batalla.

—Si…—asintió Serena—El temblor en la tierra pudo sentirse incluso en la ciudad, y todo el horizonte pareció estallar en llamas durante un segundo…

—Algo muy grave…—reflexionó Reí en voz baja, alzando la vista hacia la princesa de la Luna—Dime Serena, ¿qué te dijo Artemis? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora?-Serena desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con gesto preocupado.

—Cuando el sol se oculte, Artemis convocará en reunión-Serena hizo una pausa, observando de una en una a sus amigas. Algo en su expresión había cambiado…—Escúchenme con atención por favor…lo que ocurrió anoche no fue algo del todo inesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó confundida Reí—Yo era la única que estaba ahí anoche cuando esa maldita llegó.

—Lo sé, y como dije, de no haber sido por ti, ella habría tenido una oportunidad de infiltrarse en la ciudad. Ella no buscaba un conflicto abierto…y tú lo provocaste.

— ¿Qué buscaba entonces?—preguntó Mina.

—La vida de la reencarnación de la diosa de la Luna—murmuró Darien observando a Serena directo a los ojos.

Reí lo observó horrorizado.

— ¿La vida de Serena?

— ¿Por qué otra razón un enemigo de semejante nivel vendría aquí en solitario? Claramente fue una misión de infiltración para asesinar a Serena.

—Mucho me temo que esa haya sido su intención…—confirmó Darien— Eunice y las demás se encontraban en estado de alerta anoche, por eso llegaron tan rápidamente a la escena al rastrear tu energía, Reí.

— ¿Pero por qué estaban en alerta? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Darien ensombreció su expresión, lo cual resultó extraño en su rostro tan amable y sereno.

—Setsuna ha estado observando mucho las estrellas últimamente. Se ha pasado noches enteras meditando. Ella sabe que algo está a punto de ocurrir, lo presiente…y su última meditación así se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con impaciencia Lita— ¿Qué es lo que lo que Setsuna ha visto en el firmamento?

—Guerra—respondió Darien, tomando a Serena de la mano—Una guerra de dioses…

* * *

Artemis, el consejero lunar, se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho.

—Princesa Serena—dijo con voz clara y solemne—Las chicas se encuentran en camino. ¿Desea que sea yo el que hable con ellas en la reunión?

La bella joven de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente al hombre.

—Esto es algo sumamente importante. Debo ser yo quien hable con mis guerreras esta noche.

Artemis asintió, volviendo a inclinarse con solemnidad. Se hallaba de pie ante los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la plataforma del trono, donde la princesa estaba sentada. La muchacha vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco, sin mangas, el cual le caía libre hasta los tobillos. Tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado, sujetando un alto báculo plateado con una luna de oro en su extremo superior.

—Entonces…los presagios eran ciertos—murmuró Artemis.

Serena entornó sus grandes ojos azules con la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

—Si…Setsuna me lo ha dicho…hace tiempo que intentaban advertirme—fijó sus ojos en el consejero—Ahora debemos prepararnos…

Artemis volvió a asentir, cruzando ambas manos tras la cintura.

—Así se hará. Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Eunice que valla en una misión, ella está a la espera de sus órdenes. En cuanto la reunión termine, con su permiso la enviaré a una zona del norte a investigar. Será una misión que llevará un tiempo considerable.

Era cierto. La senshi del tiempo le habían advertido sobre lo que iba a suceder, y era en esa dirección, al norte, donde había podido vislumbrar la monstruosa y maligna acumulación de energía. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir allí… Todos los sentidos sobrehumanos que estaba comenzando a adquirir así se lo advertían.

—Me parece una sabia decisión—aprobó finalmente—Es mejor que investigar y tener una idea más clara de la situación. En cuanto la reunión termine hablaremos con ella—la sonrisa abandonó los labios de la chica—También comunicaremos al resto de las chicas lo que hemos concluido. Todas tienen derecho a saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir…y a prepararse de la mejor manera posible…

Artemis esbozó una reverencia. Se veía igual de preocupado que la joven frente a él. Hacia menos de veinticuatro horas que aquello había comenzado y junto con esto la aparición de nuevas amigas y aliadas. El y Eunice habían acordado que lo mejor era trasladarse a ese templo donde en la antigüedad se veneraba a la diosa de la luna. Y que Eunice había mantenido en un buen estado. También habían decidido de forma unilateral que Serena tomara su papel de princesa y se mantuviera alejada de las guerreras... de sus amigas.

—Se hará como usted ordene…

A pesar de todo la joven estaba tomando todo con bastante madure, síntoma inequívoco de que ella despertaba un ser de gran poder y sabiduría.

* * *

En ese momento, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, un grupo de tres mujeres subía a buen paso los escalones que llevaban al lugar de la reunión.

—Si me lo preguntan, ya era hora de que esta reunión se realizara—declaró Allana, la senshi del sol, una atractiva joven de cabellos rojos y ojos ambarinos.

—Nadie te lo está preguntando—contestó en tono burlón Maya, la senshi de la tierra. Su lacia cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura, sus ojos celestes y con un leve tinte cobrizo en su piel.

La mujer que las acompañaba se mantuvo seria ante la respuesta de la morena.

—Burlarte todo lo que quieras—replicó Allana, escogiéndose de hombros—La mujer contra la que peleaste anoche era tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotras. Artemis debió habernos convocado inmediatamente después de que la tal Demeter se marchó del campo de batalla. Era lo más lógico.

—Me encanta escuchar a la juventud y a la rebeldía hablar por tu boca, Allana—comentó Eunice. Su voz era amable—Me hace recordar a cuando yo era igual de precipitada que tú.

—Y a mí me encanta que me tomes el pelo—replicó la joven pelirroja, sacudiendo una mano en forma despectiva—Pero sabes que tengo razón esta vez, mi estimada amiga.

— ¿Allana teniendo la razón en algo?—preguntó Maya en tono inocente—Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

— ¿Alguien te estaba hablando a ti?

—Artemis es un sabio consejero—declaró Eunice, frenando de antemano la discusión entre sus dos amigas—Debe haber aprovechado ese tiempo para trazar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Ten por seguro que no tomará a la ligera este ataque.

—Aún así, no creo que haya que pensarlo demasiado. Es simple, nos encontramos en guerra. Debemos defender a la princesa y encontrar al infeliz que envió a esa buena para nada anoche.

La lógica de Allana era tan simple como implacable.

—Sí, el problema es que no sabemos bien quién es el responsable—intervino Maya—Aunque aparentemente Artemis tiene una idea de quién podría ser.

— ¿Así? ¿Quién?

Maya se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es solo una corazonada. Ya sabes cómo es; y también sabes cómo se pone cuando sospecha algo.

— ¿Más serio y antipático de lo usual?

Maya sonrió.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro de que el título de "Senshi Celestial" le suena de algo.

—Pues es la primera vez que lo oigo, lo importante es proteger a este mundo—replicó Allana, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

—Siempre peleando por tonterías—siseó de repente una voz fría y profunda.

Las tres jóvenes se detuvieron en seco sobre las escaleras, observando fijamente hacia de ellas se encontraba apoyada de espaldas contra uno de los pilares, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho una joven.

—Helena—murmuró Eunice.

La aludida volvió la cabeza hacia ellas, observándolas con unos ojos de un extraño amarillo. Era una mujer alta y atlética, de piel enfermizamente blanca. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro casi negro y desordenado, largo hasta media nuca, con ondulaciones rebeldes que no obedecían ningún tipo de patrón. Su rostro pálido era de rasgos afilados y astutos, con marcadas ojeras bajo unas pupilas de un amarillo tan claro que parecían fundirse con el blanco de los ojos. No aparentaba mucho más de veintitrés años de edad, aunque la frialdad de su expresión la hacía parecer mayor.

La joven avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, abandonando su cómoda posición contra la columna. Durante un segundo, el aire pareció enfriarse en torno a Eunice y sus dos jóvenes compañeras.

— ¿Proteger?—preguntó Helena en tono indiferente—Yo lo veo de un modo mucho más simple.

— ¿Por qué no nos iluminas entonces, mujer arrogante?—sonrió Allana, señalándola en forma burlona con un dedo.

Helena la miró como quien mira a un montón de basura amontonada sobre la calle. Su mirada era tan fría y su expresión tan carente de emociones que incluso Allana se arrepintió un poco de haberse burlado. Aunque solo un poco.

—Tan simple como destrozar a tus enemigos en combate—explicó Helena—Tan simple como destruir a los que atenten contra el equilibrio establecido hace milenios por los dioses. Nada más que eso, muchacha estúpida.

Sin siquiera dignarse a escuchar una respuesta, la senshi de Nemesis dio media vuelta, alejándose escalera arriba. Maya la siguió con la mirada.

—Ella me da escalofríos—comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ja!—rió Allana—Dímelo a mí.

—Sigamos adelante. No quisiera llegar tarde a la reunión— replico Eunice.

* * *

—Jóvenes guerreras…les doy la bienvenida—saludó Artemis, de pie ante la pequeña serie de escalones que llevaba al trono de la princesa. La joven reencarnación de la Luna se encontraba allí sentada, con el báculo lunar en su mano derecha y una mirada de preocupación brillando en sus ojos. A su lado derecho se encontraba Darien. Y a su lado izquierdo, una de sus amigas mas fieles y su mayor consejera, Luna. Era una joven delgada y alta de largos cabellos azules ondulados y seria mirada de rubí. Vestía un sencillo vestido amarillo pálido.

—Todas saben por qué nos encontramos reunidos aquí hoy. El día de ayer fuimos atacados…atacados por alguien que vino a tomar la vida de nuestra princesa.

Las jóvenes guardaron silencio, erguidas con ambas manos entrecruzadas tras la cintura. De las doce solo once estaban presentes, ubicadas una junto a otra en dos hileras enfrentadas, con el largo pasillo alfombrado entre ellas. La senshi del tiempo, recluido en la ardua tarea que solo ella podía realizar, se encontraba ausente.

—Ninguno duda que un gran peligro se avecina—prosiguió el consejero—Y todas han sido convocadas para discutir sobre la naturaleza y el origen de esta amenaza; origen que se ha visto en las estrellas…—Artemis se hizo a un lado, inclinándose en una reverencia hacia la muchacha sentada en el trono.

—Princesa, cuando usted lo desee…

La chica se incorporó lentamente del asiento, acercándose hacia el borde de los escalones. Durante unos instantes contempló a las jóvenes reunidas ante ella, las cuales aguardaban en respetuoso silencio. El rostro de Serena expresaba un pesar que no era capaz de ocultar. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que sus fieles amigas pudieran continuar con su tranquila existencia en la ciudad; cualquier cosa antes de decirles lo que debía decir. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

—Senshis de la luna…—dijo con voz firme, aunque la tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules podía notarse con toda claridad—Anoche Reí y Eunice combatieron contra una feroz guerrera; un guerrera que, a pesar de todo su talento, solo es un sierva a las órdenes de un poder superior—Serena alzó la mirada, apretando el báculo en su mano

—La señora de la luna oscura, aquella que ha comandado una guerra sangrienta desde tiempos inmemoriales, se encuentra próxima a regresar a la tierra…—cerró los ojos—Y no descansará hasta reclamarla como propia…

**Hola! Bueno, espero que a este capítulo le vaya un poco mejor **

**Mis mis grandes agradecimientos.**

**En verdad espero poder continuar con esta historia, así que si les ha gustado este nuevo episodio por favor dejen su review... Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
